


staying together though it all

by appleblondie0391



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Love, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleblondie0391/pseuds/appleblondie0391
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when are favorite fairy tail ships find them selves at a five star resort will love bloom or will other things get in the way like natsu kissing the bar maid (not mira)and juvia asking gajeel out on a date? and when yukino finds out that sting and rouge spent the night together all kinds of things are said ,not to mention jellal and levy kissed?through love, hurt,hate,and jealousy can they really make it through it all or will they break apart read to find out!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	staying together though it all

So hi... this isn't a real chapter but it is just me saying hi and telling you that this is my first real story plz go easy on meh and I'll see you in the first chapter hope you enjoy this story!!!!  
-b.aaliyah

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know this is most likely crap but it's my first story that's this big I really only do one-shots so plz bare with me and thanks for reading!!!


End file.
